


Mistress Chloe and Scarlett Johansson+Ming-Na Wen

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [23]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Chloe was having a house party with her friends and playthings. And a good time will be had.This story was suggested to me by Discord user agent13.





	Mistress Chloe and Scarlett Johansson+Ming-Na Wen

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Chloe Bennet was throwing a house party for her friends and playthings. While her friends had no idea that she was a Mistress to women only a few of her playthings knew about each other. Gal would frequently go and check out Chloe’s wall of playthings. She loved learning about her Mistresses little conquests. And she became wet whenever she saw a new picture on the wall. She actually had an orgasm just finding out that Chloe had put two other Mistresses on each side of her wall of playthings.

But to most, they didn’t know who was her plaything and who was just her friend. So some of her girls spent some time trying to figure out how much they could share with each other. “Scarlett Johansson?” Ming-Na said seeing her just hanging out around the kitchen. “Yeah. Hi. You’re Ming-Na Wen right?” Scarlett said with a smile. “Yeah,” she said with a smile.

“How do you know Chloe?” Ming-Na asked with a smile. “I met her when she was on vacation. And we became friends.” Scarlett said with a smile thinking about all the times that Chloe had made her scream in this very house. Ming-Na smiled too. She knew that smile. She had had it a lot this last week after becoming Chloe’s plaything.

“Are you sure it’s not more than that?” Ming-Na said in a whisper. “She’s your Mistress too?” Scarlett asked with a smile. “Since last week,” Ming-Na whispered. Scarlett wanted to know more but she was afraid of being overheard. “Shall we find someplace more private?” Scarlett asked with a smile. “Yes let’s,” Ming-Na said as the two of them walked off to find a secluded spot for them to talk.

They found a guest room where no one could find them. “How did she become your Mistress?” Scarlett asked with a smile. “I found her just seconds after she had made love with our castmate who is also one of her playthings. It led to an experience that I will never forget. You?” Ming-Na asked with a smile. “Like I said I met her on a vacation that she had taken. But I had wanted to make her MY plaything. But...she took control in the best possible ways.” Scarlett said as she smiled.

“You were a Mistress?” Ming-Na asked with a smile. “Yeah. I had a bunch of women that wanted nothing more than to make me cum for them.” Scarlett said with a smile. “You don’t have them anymore?” Ming-Na asked her. “Not as many as I use to.” Scarlett smiled thinking about the moment she had decided to drop most of her girls. The day that Chloe had strapped her into that device to make her believe that she was her Mistress. She only kept her very favorites. And she had plans to bring them into the fold of Chloe’s harem.

“This is where you two left for,” Chloe said entering the guest room. “Sorry Mistress.” both of them said with a smile. “Oooo. You two have found out about each other have you?” Chloe asked with a smile. “Yes we have Mistress,” Ming-Na said with a smile. “Well, I guess my guests can do without me for a little bit. Let’s play out one of my fantasies shall we?” Chloe said. “Yes, Mistress. Whatever fantasies you have I’ll happily fulfill.” Scarlett said jumping on the chance to fulfill a fantasy of her Mistress.

“I want to watch the two of you fuck each other as I watch,” Chloe said with a smile as she watched both Scarlett and Ming-Na look at each other. “Yes Mistress.” both girls said with a smile as they began to kiss each other. Ming-Na had never thought about having sex with another woman before she had become Chloe’s plaything but know that she was she was going to make her Mistress happy. And Scarlett even now was a Mistress to women. But this wasn't about her. This was about her Mistress.

Scarlett slipped Ming-Na her tongue as Chloe slowly undressed while watching the girls exploring each other’s bodies. She was getting wet watching this. And both girls were getting wet knowing that there Mistress was watching them. Scarlett slowly undressed Ming-Na with a smile. She had wanted to try this with one of her girls. Making love to her while her Mistress watched her but this was so much better.

Because the woman that she was with didn’t want to make HER cum. She wanted to make her Mistress cum as she did. Before long they were both naked and on the bed Scarlett kiss Ming-Na slipping her some tongue while she heard the soft moans coming from Chloe as she masturbated watching them. She had two fingers pumping into herself as she watched as Scarlett get into position for her and Ming-Na to 69 each other.

Scarlett dove tongue first into Ming-Na. She had done this before with other women and she wanted Chloe to know that Ming-Na was enjoying this. But having only just become Chloe’s plaything Ming-Na wasn’t sure of what would work on a woman. So she went with the flow of what felt natural. And she hoped that Scarlett was enjoying this because if she did she wanted to taste her Mistress on her tongue because she was enjoying the taste of Scarlett right now.

Scarlett did enjoy how she did her work on her pussy. But they both wanted to impress the woman that was slowly moaning as she watched the two of them eat each other out. They were enjoying it so much. They felt like they were about to cum right now. “You two look fucking hot right now.” Chloe moaned as she watched them work on each other.

That was what they wanted to hear. There Mistress was enjoying them doing this for her. They wanted to make the other moan for there Mistress so that they could push her over the edge of orgasmic bliss. Their tongues were going into overdrive as they lapped and suck away at each other’s pussies. They both could hear the other softly moan for what they were doing.

“Are you going to cum while you do this for me ladies?” Chloe asked with a smile as her fingers pumped into herself at a hectic pace. She was so close to cumming for this sight of these two doing whatever she wanted. And they were so close to cumming for her because they could hear that she was close by the way they heard her speak.

“You better fucking cum for me ladies.” Chloe moaned as she spoke. “I want to see some squirting from the both of you.” Chloe moaned as she spoke. The girls redoubled their efforts on each other to make that come true. They wanted to squirt for there Mistress as she fingered herself for them. As they lapped away at each other and Chloe moaned as she watched this.

Before too much longer both Ming-Na and Scarlett came for each other sending a stream of there fluids over the guest room bed. “FUCK!!” Chloe moaned as she came seeing this. All three of them were breathing heavy but Chloe was the first one to remember where they were. And she slowly got up and dressed. “I’ll give you both another minute to compose yourselves. But please come back out there.” Chloe said leaving the room.

But then she poked her head back in. “Oh and once my friends are gone. I want all my playthings to stay behind for another type of party.” Chloe said with a smile. Both Ming-Na and Scarlett were wet before she had finished the sentence. They couldn't wait to not only meet the other members of Chloe’s harem but what was to come after that.


End file.
